Talk:Rejuvenating Water
This is actually more useful than it sounds, as Rejuvenating Water I *fully restores* the AP of everyone (at least on the PC), so the next few turn yours unions can wreak absolute havoc. :It does too on the XBOX but I would still prefer resurrection and status recovery. You can get enough APs easily via Damage AP Charge (several classes and some equipement). - Merthos 07:49, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::What is the exact effect of AP Charge on Damage? I recall one item having "AP Charge +1 on Damage +4". What exactly does that mean? I always saw AP Charge +1 or +2 and dismissed it as being too insignificant a number. PHJF 07:53, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :It's a nice one, you get APs based on the damage you inflict. The Rubber Soul is quite nice or the Thaumaturge and Warlock class. Using a weapon art gives enough APs to use it again and arcana usually gives more than you can have. - Merthos 08:12, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::In my experience, Rejuvenating Water is the best boss / strong mob arcana available. I killed the Fallen from the SW road (the one that armageddons in 5 turns) due to rejuvenating water alone. Against the Enlightened Conqueror (Lavafender, BR 138) I used r. water at the end of turn 4; at turn 5 I commanded all my units to "Finish them off!". The first unit synergied into an Animalcule V. 115.000 hp worth of damage, plus paralyze & silence. ::The next unit had Rush use Cachexia, Irina mixed message, and Jager Heaven's door for 150.000 hp worth of damage in that weapon art alone. Couple to that some SS combat arts and damage count went up to 250.000 for that union alone. Compare that to Animalcule V. A couple of unique arts / weapon arts later, and the E. Conqueror didn't survive that round (damage went up to 600.000 hp between all unions). Fedejico 18:35, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Fedejico 12:43, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Do herbs trigger RW? I think Wyngale has just learnt rejuvenating water in a turn where at least two (I think there were actually three) of my units were using herbs (and I'd swear even Wyngale reasessed to remedies since his command was "stand by", IIRC). Anybody else has experienced something like this? Fedejico 10:29, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : Only if the units reassess the battle conditions and decide mystic arts are the better commands to use. It's a tricky one, you normally learn it by accident! Mikeyakame 10:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :: I think that's the right explanation since it also happens the other way around: mystic arts reasess to item arts, especially in mystic seal if/when a unit is about to use Restore but the target has low health and the healing unit knows any herbs art that serve better in that situation. Fedejico 12:43, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Definitely with Mystic Seal that is usually the case, since item arts don't take a hit from the formation stats. Easiest way to learn RW is just block all item arts that can heal in the union. They'll learn RW pretty fast. Mikeyakame 13:33, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Best way I've found to learn RW is to find battle that you won't win too quickly (probably using Mystic Seal), disable all arts on the union who you want to learn it with except remedies for the union members and the trigger art for the leader. Then (maybe on PC only) spend some turns building up AP (I'v never triggered an arcana while having lower AP than listed, even when all other conditions are met), and whenever you can have the RW union use the battle command "Restore your health!" that keeps you out of deadlock and standing by to heal. This doesn't work for RW V though if you're using Second Chance III as your trigger because (on the PC at least), second chance only ever seems to be used on it's own, never with anything else, and the recover your health command doesn't seem to use second chance anyway. I'd imagine you'd have a similar problem with Kiss of Life IV/V. :Kiss of Life is easy to trigger RW. Just revive a union that has the Kiss of Life option while your union has sufficient damage and 9/10 times if you have enough AP and there is enough damage spread across the battlefield, the union leader will cast Rejuvenating Water instead of reviving. I've never tried with Second Chance, but I imagine it would be a little more difficult to trigger RW with, but then again it should be the same procedure as Kiss of Life, damage to union performing Second Chance on another union should lead to Rejuvenating Water being cast. I tend to get screwed over trying to revive a union with a high Kiss of Life and end up triggering Rejuvenating Water most of the time. I believe that is the key anyhow, sufficient damage to the particular union using either Second Chance/Kiss of Life, and performing it a KO'd/extremely damaged union. Mikeyakame 12:00, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm...doesn't seem to be working for me. Are you on XBOX? It's possible the PC behaviour is different. The union only ever uses KOL followed by everyone else reassessing to revitalize. :He's on PC. Drake178 07:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::Any other ideas of what may be different? What formation are you using etc? I know normally that shouldn't be important but *something* is stopping me casting RW V. :::Not working for me either. On a "Bring them back!" command with >600 AP Pagus does Kiss of Life, then 3 others do Restore and one Refresh, no synergy. I have the same problem with other commands and Pagus using Restore V; actually getting the synergy seems completely random. Very frustrating. --Valyana 06:07, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :If it's any consellation I've never gotten RW V on PC either, it's just too darn impossible to cast once you've already learnt IV, and that is with disabling arts. It must be even harder on 360. Mikeyakame 23:43, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::It is close to impossible, none of the required spells can come up in the required combinations. There might be a very small chance with reassigning but apart from that: why bother? There is not much difference between the levels. - Merthos 09:19, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::You can always try casting it with Support V as the lead remedy art! That might have more success than the others. Mikeyakame 09:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) On XBOX, at least for me, it's easiest to learn with Refresh (Clear your ailments! command chain). I've never seen more than two remedies in the chains you guys are talking about, Kiss of Life chains usually have nothing but a single Kiss of Life in them for me, and Restore your Health! stops at two Revitalize's at most, even with 1000/9999 HP and 400 AP. Then again, with luck those 2 can probably be combined, i'll try that when i need a higher rank RW. Refresh on the other hand, used against mobs that do individual statuses (Freeze, Burn, Shock) works like a charm. Wyverns are a prime example (Acidbreath, Whitebreath, Flame Attack). If i put Rush into the union as well, i usually learn it with a Talisman's Gift! chain. Drake178 12:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :It's based on reassessment not actual commands listed, thats how it can be triggered easily with Kiss of Life or say Second Chance. Butwith both of those you need to use them on another union, and not your own. On your own union neither will trigger RW. If there is a need to reassess the standby commands there is a much higher chance of trigger RW. Mikeyakame 14:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure for anybody else trying to learn it on the PC, but the starting of The Ancient Ruins - Grammi Tier: Anatoray was alright with me (my BR is 103, with everyone branched in Combat+Mystic majorly, with Items set to only a select few Arts for a few people). Linked 3 Rockgraters and a Diatryma thereabouts near the initial Transporter, with a setup of the Learning Union and 2 others set to Mystic Seal and 4th and 5th Unions to Melee Stance. I set the Arts of the Learning Union to what has been stated here (Leader - Kiss of Life, Support, Second Chance. The rest - Restore, Rejuvenate, Refresh) and let my Unions keep on falling and backing up the next turn. Rush (the one I'm currently trying to get it up for) managed to Synergy R.W. IV 3 times for the entire battle as Morale was kept ridiculously low from the start. 08:24, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Finally... After fighting Bai Ze more times than I want to admit in Mystic Seal, I was finally able to learn RW 5 after already having learned RW 4. I had Support V, Kiss of Life V and Second Change III enabled on Rush, and only Restore/Refresh/Rejuvenate enabled on 4 other remedy casters in his union. It seems to be totally random chance that you actually get the opportunity to cast it. More times than I can remember, I issued a Support V/Standby/Standby/Standby/Standby command, and they all reassessed to restore/refresh/rejuvenate, but it never actually triggered RW. After something like 500 rounds of trying to wait for the command to come up, it finally did... http://img136.imageshack.us/img136/8633/canitbe.th.jpg Excitedly, I jump on IRC to show mikeyakame before actually pulling the trigger, and then I do.. http://img200.imageshack.us/img200/7490/rw5e.th.jpg Managed to cast RW 5 in Mystic Seal with Support V + restore + restore + standby + restore! Glad to have that behind me. I also tried to disable RW 4 before trying to cast RW 5, because mikey had the idea that it might be harder to learn 5 if you already knew 4, and from past experience I knew I could cast lower levels of Fatal Eclipse if I disabled Fatal Eclispe 5. But, of all the times I tried to learn it with RW 4 disabled, I was not able to. It was when I re-enabled RW 4 that I actually cast it. Maybe it was just luck. Irina casts Rejuvenating Water without a 4th remedies user. Is this possible? Well, I thought I should post this up before I forget. I just used Rejuvenating Water with Irina, but her Union shouldn't have been able to do so because there are only 3 units that can cast remedies, but the fourth cannot. The Union is comprised of Irina, Haruko, Paris, and the fourth being Khrynia(who never learns Remedies). Is this possible? :It is possible if you have already learned it. Learning it requires 4 remedies users, using it after you have learned it requires none. T0rin 14:23, September 29, 2009 (UTC) You only need two additional unit with any mystic arts, see Arcana. - Merthos 09:00, September 30, 2009 (UTC) kiss of life V does not mean RW V... I think there should be a note that says if you cast kiss of life on yourself with 3 other units using remedies like revitalize you will not learn the arcana. It has to be on another union....doh...Espinadoboko 18:16, May 23, 2010 (UTC) A strategy to learn Rejuvenating Water V In my attempts, neither Kiss of Life nor Second Chance worked for me. The principle is the same for both of them: getting the learning union's HP low then cast either of the two on a fallen union. I don't remember much about Kiss of Life but as for Second Chance, in many cases, it turned out the leader cast the art and everyone else used individual Restore. I tried and failed for a while then found out that Support seems to be my key to this arcana. Many thanks for the person posting topic Finally... up there. I use their method and reword it into this strategy. * Setup :* Learning union: leader (art: Support V only) and 4 additional units (art: Restore only). Formation: Mystic Seal. I call this Union (1). :* 2 -> 3 unions for stalling (mostly for against enemies who can deadlock 2 or 3 unions). Formation: Mystic Seal. Normally 2 unions: (2) and (3). :* 1 -> 2 unions for controlling balance (remove enemies at the beginning and after Rejuvenating Water V (RW) acquired). Any formation helping them do a better job. Normally, 2 unions: (4) and (5). * Types of enemies :* Any enemy who can quickly lower the learning union's HP to about 1/3 to 1/2 of their max. :* Encourage trying multi-deadlocking enemies. :* Suggest 3 enemy unions per battle (this increases the number of possible commands). If there are more, allow (4) and (5) to remove the redundants; if there are less, still have a go. I got RW once facing a single Ancbolder union. * Strategy :* For single-dealocking enemies ::* (1) engages an enemy union until (1)'s HP drops to about 1/3 then break free from deadlock by "Recover with mystic arts!" or similar commands. ::* Wait until "Set up the field!" shows up and execute it. With Mystic Seal and lowered HP, it highly guarantees that Support will be cast along with at least 3 Restores. ::* There is an off-chance about thing ending before RW is learnt. But not much to worry about. :* For 2-deadlocking enemies: tested with Ancbolder ::* Same as above for 1. ::* Or, to save time and enhance chance of success, let (2) and (3) stall a single enemy union until RW is ready. In the meantime, as these unions' HP drops, there is case that (1) might attempt to Support them and reassess it into RW. I got this once only, though. :* For 3-deadlocking enemies: tested with Greater Demon ::* Same as above for 1. ::* Here, let (2), (3) and (4) buy time. Make sure (4) does not defeat the union in question too fast. (5) usually occupies one of the other two. ::* Greater Demon is a bit nasty for my case, sometimes I reduce their unions down to 2 for more safety. A Wikia contributor